Escritor vs Estudante
by Tsuki Lieurance Eriun
Summary: Só mais um dia nessa vida dupla...


__Tempos que não venho aqui, não?

Anyways, só passando para deixar essa one doida que escrevi. Me convenceram de que eu conseguiria escrever uma comédia, mesmo eu sendo uma negação para esse gênero, e saiu isso.

Se você se arriscar a ler, lembre-se: Foi avisado.

* * *

_Escritor vs Estudante_

Mais um dia de calor advindo diretamente do inferno, pois minha cidade não conhece outra temperatura além desta nessa época. Não importa que o ônibus me deixe na porta da escola, o caminho até minha sala é longo o suficiente para meus neurônios já começarem a fritar.

Bem, mas há maneiras de tapear essa sensação. Conversar é uma das melhores. Eu poderia escrever, já que meu ofício é esse(ainda não oficial, mas relevemos), porém, segundo as leis da Física regente do meu mundo, toda e qualquer inspiração evapora a essa temperatura.

-Então, aula de quê agora? – pergunto a meu amigo, um ano mais novo e por isso de sala diferente

-Matemática. – suspirou ele – Acredita que a professora agora vai dar aula extra todo dia para quem ficou de recuperação?

-Ui, é aquela praga da Valéria, não? – perguntei e ele assentiu – Já cogitou o suicídio? Deve ser menos doloroso.

-Considerando que minha sala é no segundo andar, a morte que vai haver provavelmente é a dela. – provocou meu amigo, em seguida chegando a sua sala e se despedindo

Continuei a passos lerdos, tudo culpa do sol. E as nuvens, umas amigas da onça, nem sequer uma estava ali nessa manhã! Eu estava atrasada, mas o professor que se danasse, o grande astro celeste já estava fazendo o favor de torrar meu humor.

E, claro, como todas as vezes em que se está atrasado, a porta estava aberta. E fez um tremendo barulho quando eu a abri. Preciso mencionar que não só o professor como todos os meus colegas de classe voltaram toda a sua atenção para mim?

Nota mental: Trazer óleo para colocar nessas malditas dobradiças que me traem em momentos como esse.

Vocês que estão a ler esse meu relato. Como vocês personificam um demônio? Um ser muito belo, de olhos vermelho-sangue, com asas negras em suas costas? Ou um ser horrendo, de dentes afiados e tridente na mão? Pois bem, ambas estão erradas. A personificação é um ser baixinho, de cabelo bem aparado e óculos quadrados, sempre vestindo um jaleco como se fosse um grande doutor. Vos apresento Giullian (sim, com G, porque até os pais desse cara eram frescos), meu professor de Geografia. Que, claro, tinha feito a chamada exatamente um segundo após chegar na sala, sem se importar com quem perdeu o ônibus.

-Senhorita Rodrigues – sim, ele chamava todos pelo sobrenome, como se fossemos grandes cientistas que ele achava que era –, acho que já deveria saber que não gosto de atrasos na minha aula.

Eu não gosto de olhar para sua cara e ainda assim estou aqui, repliquei mentalmente, mas fui esperta em me manter calada e não arranjar encrenca. Aliás, aprendam isso: Ter birra com professor é a coisa mais injusta do mundo! Ele pode fazer tudo para te sacanear, e você não pode reagir sem ter que arcar a consequência de perder pontos – ou, ainda pior, o dito cujo pode passar um trabalho horrendamente difícil e toda a sua turma se virar contra você. Pois bem, me limitei a seguir para uma cadeira no meio da sala, meu lugar de costume. Logo meu amigo me perguntou

-E então, estudou para a prova?

Sabe aquela sensação de instantâneo e puro pavor de quando você está inclinando sua cadeira para trás e ela ameaça cair?

-Que prova? – as palavras saíram quase que sem força da minha boca

-Essa prova. – falou o professor taciturnamente, me entregando uma folha, e eu poderia jurar que vi um brilho maligno de satisfação naqueles olhos opacos

-Cara, como você não me avisou? – sibilei para meu amigo quando o professor continuou a distribuir a prova por outras carteiras

-Eu te avisei. – rebateu o garoto, revirando os olhos – Mas você me disse 'Tá, já estudo' e me ignorou.

Ah, sim. Agora lembro. Só que, quando ele me falou 'Já estudou para a prova?' no MSN, eu estava em surto de inspiração, e conversando com minha melhor amiga – por algum acaso, também escritora – e, naquela agitação de troca de spoilers, eu ignorei completamente aquele aviso.

-Poderia ter insistido! – reclamei

-Senhorita Rodrigues, se não quiser tirar zero sem tentar se ajudar, eu recomendaria o silêncio. – aquela voz do inferno soou de novo

Revirando os olhos, deixei um suspiro bem alto escapar e observei o papel. Poucas questões. Ou seja, erre duas e já pode estar condenado. Mas, por sorte, estávamos estudando hidrologia, uma matéria que realmente gosto. Devo conseguir me sair bem.

Primeira questão. "Qual é o maior rio do planeta?" Vish, fácil demais. Deve ter uma questão para puxar o tapete e o pé dos alunos depois, mas não pensaria nisso agora. Rapidamente coloquei Amazonas e passei para a próxima, mas aí lembrei que ele gosta de respostas completas – afinal, Amazonas pode ser no Canadá, né. Tratei de colocar o estado e o país, para que não houvesse desculpas para descontar pontos. Aí passei para a segunda.

"Qual é o rio com correnteza mais forte? Cite casos fatais de pessoas que caíram nele."

EU SABIA!

Maldito, ele sempre coloca algo que não tem no livro! Aliás, será que isso tem em algum livro? Como vou saber um caso dentre prováveis milhares sendo que não faço ideia de qual seja o rio?

Aliás, será que alguém já sobreviveu? Sim, me questionei isso, afinal ser um escritor é questionar o que ninguém pensou antes. Comecei a divagar, e, de repente, já estava dentro de uma cena. Conseguia vê-lo, um rapaz correndo, ou melhor, fugindo, e se vê encurralado, só ele e o rio, e ele percebe que sua única alternativa é pular, e os perseguidores estão chegando mais perto, e mais perto, e então ele pula! Sem medo, afinal, o que teria a perder? E então a história vai se desenrolando na minha mente, vejo como os idiotas que o perseguiam acham que está morto, consigo visualizá-lo saindo do rio, quase afogado, mas ainda assim vivo! Ou será que foi alguém que o salvou? Tudo começa a ser montado na minha mente, até que...

O estridente barulho do sinal tocou, indicando o fim da aula. E o limite de tempo para entregar a prova, obviamente.

Preciso dizer que o maldito fez questão de recolher cada prova, e passar pela minha fileira primeiro?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Acredita que o desgraçado teve a coragem de me descontar meio ponto porque não mencionei a briguinha tosca que sempre houve entre Nilo e Amazonas?

Minha amiga riu. Claro, ela sempre estava preparada para tudo, e só errou a segunda questão – se nem ela acertou, acreditem, é impossível de ser respondida.

-Pelo menos, você o desapontou na perspectiva de te dar um zero. – comentou ela

-Issae, tirei 1,5 bem na cara dele. – falei, enchendo o peito, como se fosse algo para se orgulhar

Ela riu novamente, mas confesso que não consegui acompanhá-la. O cara me detonou em uma das matérias que mais gosto, se aproveitando da minha mente criativa ao extremo para extorquir uma nota baixa de mim.

Nota mental: Quando for uma rica autora de best-sellers, comprar uma pick-up monstro. Aquelas que têm um show dedicado a elas, no qual elas passam por cima de carros menores e os esmagam como se fossem insetos, sabem? Aí eu vou passar por cima do carro do professor. _Quando ele estiver dentro do automóvel_.


End file.
